TARDIS Reunion Deleted Scenes
by Hediru
Summary: Dedicated to the followers of my multi-Doctor story"TARDIS Reunion". Occasionally, I have ideas in my head for that story that would be awesome, but just do not fit in with the general direction of the story. So, the better ideas are posted here as one shots. Enjoy!
1. Time Lord or Human?

**Awhile ago, this was a chapter in "A TARDIS Family Reunion", a story that I have since rewritten as "TARDIS Reunion". Unfortunately, this chapter was cut from the rewrite because I'm taking the story in a completely different direction than I was originally. But, I still liked this chapter, and would like to post it as a stand alone story.**

**Here's what you need to know: this is a multiple Doctor story. Nine, Ten, Eleven, and all of their companions have found themselves all one the TARDIS at the same time. Just before this chapter, the meta crisis Doctor (Tentoo, though he is not referred to as that in this chapter, as you'll see why) was kidnapped off of the TARDIS by a giant three headed dog. The time lord Doctors tried in vain to save him. Meanwhile, Tentoo had been rescued by the cat nuns in New New York where he recovered from the dog bite, and it was revealed that his human DNA was helping to fix the dog and restore him to normal. He also had an epiphany of sorts, realizing who he truly was. The TARDIS materialized at the very time he and his new dog were released. We now return to your regularly scheduled program. Tissues are advised. (Sorry, not sorry)**

**If you are at all confused by this, I recommend watching (or re-watching) Season 3, episodes 8 and 9, "Human Nature" and "Family of Blood".**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

TIME LORD OR HUMAN?

Everyone was surprised when Ten's duplicate sauntered on board as if nothing had happened, carrying an oddly familiar looking dog and whistling, but no one more so than Rose. She welcomed him back with a patented Tyler slap that put her mother's slaps to shame.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She yelled at him. "Do you know what I went through? How worried I was about you? And here you are, happy as a clown, with no sign that there was ever anything wrong!"

"Well... I..." He stammered. She slapped him again. "Ow! Hey, cut it out, will you? Everything was just a big misunderstanding."

He proceeded to tell those assembled about the cats and the radioactive vat and the amazing shrinking dog who was now his pet. "This is Buddy. Say hello Buddy!" He started talking baby talk as he held the dog in the air and spoke on behalf of the dog. "Hello everyone! So very sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I'm hoping that you'll forgive me because I'm so cute!" Buddy started licking his new master in the face.

As the Doctors and the companions (especially the women and Jack) fawned over Buddy, Rose took his owner aside. "Who are you, really, and what have you done with my husband?"

He just looked at her, his face solemn. "It's me, Rose. Really it is. But you are right to notice that I am different. For the first time since I was created, I finally know who I am. And that makes me ridiculously happy! But, I'm afraid that you probably won't like it very much."

"What do you mean, that you finally know who you are? You're the Doctor! You're MY Doctor!"

"See, Rose, that's just it. I'm not the Doctor. I may have been at one time, but when I was created, I was no longer the Doctor, and I will never be him again."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, it's like this: the Doctor is a time lord. I am a human."

"Only half. The other half is time lord!"

"That's besides the point. The Doctor flys around in a TARDIS saving planets, I am a humble teacher. The Doctor regenerates, I was created out of a spare hand. No one on this TARDIS truly recognizes me as a version of the Doctor - not even the TARDIS herself acknowledges me as such! I came on board as a companion, not as a Doctor. The only person who still believes that I am the Doctor is YOU!"

His voice had escalated, and the others were staring at them. They ducked into their bedroom to continue their "discussion".

Jack whistled. "Looks like trouble in paradise."

* * *

Some time later, it was a somber couple who addressed the group. The rest of the occupants of the TARDIS had busied themselves by watching the DVDs that Jack had bought when he had accidentally landed in that strange universe where they were all fictional characters whose lives people watched on the telly or wrote fan fiction about. They unsuccessfully tried to pretend that they were not curious as to what was going on. They had just finished watching the episode where Rose and Nine met Charles Dickens when Rose and her husband returned. Rose addressed the group.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to John Smith." She had to blink back tears and tried to keep her voice steady. "He is a teacher at a school outside London in 1913. He enjoys reading, writing, and long walks with the woman he loves. Unfortunately..." and here her voice broke. "Unfortunately, that woman is not me." John just stood there, unable to make eye contact with anyone. He hated to see Rose in pain. Despite everything, she was still his wife, and that counted for something. He did care about her. But they were never truly happy together. Rose was even able to finally admit it.

Martha gasped. She had immediately understood. Turning to John she said, "This woman you love, her name is Joan Redfern, isn't it?"

John just nodded, biting back tears. This was more difficult than he'd thought it would be.

Ten walked over and embraced his double. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His eyes locked with Rose's for a moment. Volumes could be written about what was communicated in that gaze. There was no longer a dry eye in the room. Even Nine had tears.

Ten silently walked over to the console and began turning knobs and flipping switches. "Well, John, you'd better go get changed. Your current attire is not really appropriate for early twentieth century England, is it?"

John quickly left to change. When he returned, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'll never forget you Rose Tyler" he said, taking off his ring and placing it in her palm. "Thanks for giving me a good life." As he turned to leave, he raised his hand in farewell to all present. They returned it. "Never forget me" he said, taking his dog with him. "Farewell." And with that, he was gone.

Eleven turned on the monitor and all witnessed the reunion of Prof. John Smith with his Joan. He ran to her, and she to him, each disbelieving that the other was real. He got down on one knee and didn't even need to speak as she just nodded and embraced him with a tender kiss.

As they dematerialized, Ten's psychic paper rang. He opened it. It was an obituary from 1915. "Lt. John Tyler Smith was lost in battle in the fields of France. He leaves behind his wife, Joan, and twin daughters, Martha and Donna, age 1. A good man, lost too soon." No one dared speak.


	2. The Whole Universe

**When I wrote the scene where Rose sings to the Doctors, I had many ideas popping around in my head. Though I really like the one I ended up with, this idea has continued to bounce around in my head and will not let go!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Aladdin.**

THE WHOLE UNIVERSE: SONG PARODY

**Doctor**: I can show you the stars  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Rose, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Show you wonder by wonder  
Planets, past, and the future  
On a magic TARDIS ride

The whole universe  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us "No"  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**Rose**: The whole universe  
A dazzling world I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that I'm traveling through time and space with you

**Doctor**: My TARDIS is glad that I've got you!

**Rose**: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Running, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

The whole universe  
**Doctor**: Run, run for your life!  
**Rose**: A hundred thousand things to see  
**Doctor**: Hold your breath - it gets better  
**Rose**: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

**Doctor**: The whole universe  
**Rose**: Every turn a surprise  
**Doctor**: With new horizons to pursue  
**Rose**: Every moment gets better  
**Both**: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me say, the running's best with two

**Doctor**: The universe  
**Rose**: The universe  
**Doctor**: That's where we'll be  
**Rose**: That's where we'll be  
**Doctor**: A thrilling chase  
**Rose**: All time and space  
**Both**: Just you and me


	3. Take me as I am

**So, I've been trying to think of songs that describe the changing relationship between the Doctor and Rose. And this one came to mind: ****_ Take Me As I Am _**** from the Broadway musical Jekyll &amp; Hyde. If you aren't familiar with that show, this song is a duet between Dr. Jekyll and his fiancee, Emma. I don't have to change the lyrics! I do not own Doctor Who or Jekyll &amp; Hyde.**

DOCTOR:

Sometimes I see  
Past the horizon,  
Sure of my way,  
Where I am going -  
But where's the prize  
I have my eyes on?  
Where?  
There is just no knowing!  
And when despair  
Tears me in two,  
Who can I turn to  
But you?  
You know who I am...  
Take me as I am.

ROSE:

Look in my eyes,  
Who do you see there?  
Someone you know,  
Or just a stranger?  
If you are wise,  
You will see me there!  
Love is the only danger!  
Love meaning me,  
Love meaning you,  
We'll make that one dream come true!  
You know who I am...  
Take me as I am.

BOTH:

Though fate won't always do  
What we desire -  
Still we can set  
The world on fire!

Give me your hand,  
Give me your heart -  
DOCTOR: Swear to me we'll never part!  
ROSE: We'll never part!  
DOCTOR: You know who I am.  
ROSE: You know who I am.  
DOCTOR: This is who I am.  
ROSE: This is who I am.  
BOTH: Take me as I am...


	4. I'm too sexy for my TARDIS

**So I had written this scene for the beginning of the chapter I'm currently working on for "TARDIS Reunion" and then decided that it really didn't fit anymore with the new direction I'm taking the plot. But I thought it'd be good for giggles. Please note, this chapter is rated T for some sexual talk.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

WHO'S THE SEXIEST?

The Doctors awoke the next morning to find that the Roses were already up and laughing and talking with each other in the kitchen. Clearly, the Roses didn't know that the Doctors were awake because they were having a discussion that turned the Doctors' ears red.

"So, Rose 12. You've been with all of the Doctors now. Which Doctor do you think is the sexiest?" Rose 11 teased. The others started laughing. This conversation was dangerous.

"They're _all_ sexy." Rose 12 attempted to appear to not be biased.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that my Doctor is the sexiest. Hello! Leather! Classic bad boy look! And his blue eyes! Have you ever seen such blue eyes? Do you remember the way he would look at us and the eyes would just smoulder? And his grin! Oh that grin! Infectious doesn't even begin to describe it! His muscular arms under that leather jacket that just make you feel so very safe. Even the ears, though a bit on the larger side, they still add to the appeal because he is just so adorable when I tease him about it and he blushes." Rose 9's voiced trailed off as she waxed poetic, a woman in love if there ever was one.

"Yes, he was sexy. But you haven't lived until you've been held by someone whose body was actually made to fit yours. I mean, we're perfect together, my Doctor and I!" Rose 10 grinned.

Rose 10.2 did not disagree. "Oh yeah, she's right! I mean, he's so sexy that one body just couldn't contain all that sexiness! I'm so lucky to get that delicious body twice! I mean, the gorgeous hair!"

Rose 10 joined in and the two began making their list. "The deep eyes that look into your soul!"

"The sexy specs he wears over his eyes!"

"The way his suit fits him just so!"

"The way his freckles show up in natural light!"

"The way he blushes when you tease him about it!"

"His arms!"

"His legs!"

"His infectious grin!"

"His pout, though he swears he doesn't pout."

"His arse!" 10 and 10.2 said this last part together and burst into giggles. The twins really did have a nice, shapely, "arse". Yeah, Roses 10 and 10.2 were goners and did not care.

"Ah, yes. But does their hair flop just the right way without effort? Is he unafraid to go to church naked, despite the chill? Have you appreciated the view when he did? Has his eyes changed colors ever so slightly when he was angry, playful, or... lustful? And my Doctor's, um, 'arse' is... well, it's very, very, nice! Can he make an outfit that would normally look ridiculous look almost normal, including a fez? And did I mention the bow tie? Have you ever experienced the many different, uh, uses for a bow tie? Like what it's like to remove one... with your teeth?" Rose 11 added, a little shyly.

"TMI!" the others yelled, laughing.

Rose 12 just smiled. "Ladies, ladies, ladies. One day, you'll learn. All those little boy Doctors that you're running around with are really nothing. I'd thought that they were pretty great back then, myself. But I've learned something very important. I like my time lord like I like a glass of good wine: refined, smooth, and oh so much better with age. Not to mention, mine has the best accent. Just the way he says my name makes me melt!"

"Says the one who was trying to be unbiased!" Rose 9 said, laughing. The elder Rose just shrugged.

The Doctors all looked at each other, red-faced as they eavesdropped in the hallway. An unspoken agreement passed between them as they quietly slipped back into their bedrooms. They would never speak of this again!


End file.
